


State of My Head

by damnedifyoudo



Series: Matt and Kelly's Ultimate Playlist [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boden being done with everyone, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hermann just wanting to eat his damn breakfast, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: "Oh, my eyes are seein' redDouble vision from the blood we've shedThe only way I'm leavin' is deadThat's the state of my, state of my, state of my headThey don't know, where we've beenWe got that concrete street skinThe only way I'm leavin' is deadThat's the state of my, state of my, state of my head"Casey and Severide are fighting again. Hermann is about ready to kick both their asses and treat them like they’re candidates again since they’re being childish. But then the two feuding officers accidentally reveal something only a few members of Firehouse 51 know, and Hermann knows a lot of questions are about to be asked.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Matt and Kelly's Ultimate Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	State of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "State of My Head" by Shinedown

Hermann could hear Severide and Casey arguing down the hall.

For the _third time_ this shift.

What was it with them? They were some of the best damn firefighters and officers that Hermann had ever worked with, yet sometimes when they argued it’s like they were naïve, inexperienced candidates again.

He couldn’t hear what they were arguing about, but it seemed to be getting louder and louder. He glanced over at Mouch, who was already looking at him. They both shook their heads, no doubt having the same thought: goddammit why couldn’t they just enjoy their breakfast in peace?

If he had to warrant a guess, he’d say they were arguing about the stupidly heroic move Severide had made on the first call of their shift. The Squad Lieutenant had dived into a car to protect a victim, which immediately went up in flames. The victim was uninjured and Severide came out with only a small burn on his neck, but of course Casey, and Boden as well, wasn’t happy about it.

And considering this was their _third fight this shift_ – seriously, what the hell – Casey was clearly more upset than Hermann originally thought.

Their yelling was getting louder again, but this time it was because they were getting closer to the kitchen. Great, everyone else’s breakfast was disturbed now. If Cruz didn’t get to finish cooking because of this, Hermann would not be afraid to put the two men in their place and make them scrub the floors like candidates.

Kidd, Foster, and Brett – who were at the other end of the dining table – stopped their conversation to listen in on the yelling, and Gallo and Ritter did the same at the smaller table. Cruz had stopped cooking momentarily to listen in as well. Capp, who was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of Cheerios, did not seem phased.

Just as Boden walked in from his office to get breakfast, Severide stormed in from the front, followed closely by Casey.

“Why are you still on me about this Casey? Maybe you didn’t like it, but I’ve already told you, it was my call and we’re both fine,” Severide started.

“It doesn’t matter if it was your call, _I’m your Captain,_ and I’m telling you it was idiotic. You could have been seriously hurt. What don’t you understand about that?”

Hermann agreed with his Captain, Severide could be really reckless sometimes, but honestly Casey had shown he wasn’t any better. They had both been heroic to the point of stupidity on multiple occasions.

“I understand that, I just don’t understand why you care so much!” Severide yelled, not seeming to notice that the entire firehouse was staring at him and Casey.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I care, you-“

Severide cut Casey off. “Well, if you haven’t noticed, we aren’t sleeping together anymore so I don’t understand why you feel like you _have_ to care this much!”

Hermann tried, but failed, to not choke on his coffee. He already knew they had been together of course, and so did Mouch and Boden, but he was ninety-nine percent sure no one else at the firehouse knew. Not even Kidd and Brett, who were dating Severide and Casey, respectively.

And it was now that Casey and Severide looked around and realized that they were very much not alone in the kitchen area and that essentially the entire firehouse now knew about their past. Everyone was deadly quiet now, breakfast completely abandoned by Cruz, and Boden was silently shaking his head in exasperation.

Cruz broke the silence by dropping the spoon he was holding. “ _What_ the _FU_ -“

“ENOUGH!” Boden shouted, effectively shutting down any line of questioning that would be directed towards the two officers. “You two,” he pointed at Casey and Severide, “my office. I’m tired of hearing you two shout at each other and we’re gonna end it _now._ ”

Boden sighed and shook his head again as walked out of the kitchen, a still angry but also slightly embarrassed looking Casey and Severide following right behind him.

As soon as they were all out of earshot, the kitchen area erupted into chaos.

“I KNEW IT!” Gallo and Ritter shouted at the same time, giving each other a high-five afterward.

“Okay, seriously though, did anybody know about this? Casey and Severide?” Cruz asked, coming out from behind the kitchen counter.

Mouch raised his hand, not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

“You knew about this”? Brett questioned Mouch, getting up and pushing the newspaper away from Mouch’s face. “And I didn’t? I’m _dating_ Casey!” She looked back to Kidd. “Stella, did you know?”

Kidd stood up quickly and threw her hands up in the air. “No!” She walked up to stand beside Brett. “I’m not mad, but like damn they couldn’t have told us? That’s important information!”

“Hey, hey, it was a long time ago, they probably didn’t think it was that important,” Hermann tried to explain.

“ _Not important?”_ Cruz said, seeming more incredulous by the second. “Of course, this is important! I just can’t believe they dated! Casey? And Severide? _Together_? They fight way too much.”

“And that’s precisely why it never worked out,” Mouch stated. “They cared for each other a lot but they’re both too hot-headed. Was probably doomed from the start.”

“Honestly, I’m not that surprised,” Foster spoke up. “I’ve always gotten a bi-vibe off both of them. But I definitely think they should have told you two.” She pointed at Kidd and Brett.

“Well, we’re definitely going to be having a talk later,” Kidd said, crossing her arms against her chest. “Hey, Sylvie, does this mean we should dump them and date each other for a while, make it even?”

Brett laughed. “Very funny, Stella. We would definitely be cute together, though.” She paused in thought. “Now that I think about it, Casey and Severide _would_ have been cute together.”

“Agreed,” Foster and Ritter said at the same time, sending each other finger-guns.

“They were. Disgustingly so, when they weren’t fighting,” Mouch confirmed.

“After we talk with them, we absolutely will be teasing them about it forever,” Kidd said, giving Brett a high-five. “Seriously though, they’re not ashamed or anything right?”

“Yeah, they’re the best leaders in the CFD, nothing will change that,” Gallo said in support.

“I don’t think so,” Hermann shook his head. “Again, it was a long time ago, honestly, they probably just didn’t think it was important.”

“Okay, well I think I speak for everyone when I say I disagree with that, but I’m glad they’re not ashamed. We’re family and we love them,” Cruz affirmed.

Gallo and Ritter both tried to speak at the same time, but Hermann cut them off. “Oy, that’s enough questions out of you guys, if you have any more you can ask Casey and Severide themselves. Cruz can you finish breakfast please? I’m starving.”

Cruz smiled and went back behind the counter. “Of course, Hermann. Breakfast coming right up!”

Everyone seemed to be content with that, so Kidd and Brett went back to their seats and normal conversation resumed.

No one had noticed Capp sitting there quietly the entire time, just taking it all in. And no one noticed when he got up and walked outside to the truck bay either.

“Tony!” Capp called out to his friend, who was relaxing at the squad table. “Did you know Casey and Severide used to sleep together?”

Tony looked at Capp like he had two heads. “Of course, I did! You didn’t? It was so obvious.”

Capp gasped.

“I’m sorry, _WHAT?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> and bam, comedic abrupt ending b/c Capp was oblivious
> 
> I might write a part 2 to this with Boden's convo with Casey and Severide and then also Kidd and Brett having a talk with their boyfriends about this cause obviously they need to get the 411 on this past relationship
> 
> and also Casey and Severide need to stop being clowns and makeup
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed the third installment in this series follow me on tumblr @eddiediaz-buckley
> 
> Join the newly created One Chicago discord! https://discord.gg/vBGaJx2
> 
> P.S. I realize all these have been angsty so far, haha whoops, I'll make the next one a little fluffier


End file.
